The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diervilla rivularis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Diwibru01’. ‘Diwibru01’ is a new cultivar of bush honeysuckle grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar as a naturally occurring branch mutation on an unnamed and unpatented plant of Diervilla rivularis that was growing in the Inventor's garden in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2009 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by hardwood and softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.